Buckingham Palace
Buckingham Palace is a location in ''ZombiU. ''It becomes available after you have navigated your way through the palace underground at the Victoria Memorial. There is only one known survivor in the palace: the royal doctor, known as Dr. Knight, who is researching a cure for the infection. Buckingham Palace - Dr. Knight Upon entering Buckingham palace from the palace underground, the player will suddenly lose communication with Prepper. Once they have come down the staircase, there will be multiple doors leading to different places, however only one of the doors will be open. The remaining will be either locked or barricaded. Upon the player's arrival, a television screen will turn on, and you will hear the sound of Dr. Knight's voice. He appears to be surprised to see the player, thinking that none would be brave enough to enter the place. He nonetheless encourages the player to locate his research lab somewhere else in the palace. While finding him you may go downstairs near a restroom there you may get a Gun equipped with a silencer (HKP226). The player will eventually reach the research lab to find Dr. Knight in a hazmat suit. The player will not be able to reach him as he has locked himself away in quarantine. He greets the player and elaborates upon the situation. The doctor then requests that you retrieve a book by Genser, which will prove valuable in his research. However, you will have to roam the infected filled palace to find it. Buckingham Palace - Retrieving Genser's Book Genser's Book is hidden in the Library of Buckingham Palace. The player will have to use the elevator passed earlier to access the first floor of the palace where the library resides. It is noted that the player should rest in the Ravens of Dee safe house below the palace before entering, as they will encounter many infected as soon as they enter. Be warned that there will be zombies in groups up to five, so scan often and check every area before proceeding. This mission is the first to introduce the Spitter infected. Once the player has located the book, a small passage will open in one of the nearby bookcases. The player is advised to take this shortcut as it leads directly to the room after the elevator. Make sure to pick up the hunting crossbow which is located on the floor on the passage. The crossbow will be a useful weapon for silently taking out infected from afar. Dr. Knight will be pleased at the return of the book and will give you a prepper pad upgrade (Which automatically activates the radar and gives more info upon scanning) along with a syringe from which you can extract virucide from some infected. Note that this time around the run through the Place will be much more dangerous. Blighters are placed in around the same numbers but are placed more strategically or are much more dangerous mutations. Many of the same type of infected that were here in the first mission are here still, but be aware of Explosive Hunters. Enraged infected and much more Sprinters are around this time. Fires will also be out this mission. Once you head up the elevator, it will jam and a silhouette of the Evolved will appear before it fully opens. There will also be strange noises, flickering lights, and your Prepper Pad jamming up throughout the level until the Evolved are killed. For a twist this time you can take the secret wall passage if you have lowered the ladder or opened the vent in to the passage way and head through the Queen's Office to get to the kitchen. This is the recommended way as there are not only less blighters but much less special infected. Once you reach the bottom of the room before the code locked door to Dr. Knight, there will be one Enraged infected. Be ready for a fight as two Evolved will be waiting at the top of the staircase in front of the padlock doorway. Once they are eliminated you will see that the fire in front of the doorway will have been put out. Once you access this doorway, there will be a drop down into a small room. Once you jump in you will be confronted by two Riot infected and Dr. Knight as an enraged infected. Eliminate Dr. Knight and you will be able to remove his eye. There will be a another padlock doorway and a mini puzzle to open it. Once it is opened, there will be a cracked wall requiring C4 with a gun upgrade behind it. Across from it will be a vent. Once you crawl through it there will be a hallway outside the royal kitchen. Take it slow here, as many crawlers will wander the kitchen. Once you make it through this location, you will spot a doorway marked by the Safehouse sign. This is your exit route but before leaving, scout for supplies. Trivia *Upon first entering the palace proper, an infected Royal Guard can be found banging on a piano in the main foyer, playing a ragged series of notes. Category:Locations